User talk:LexiLexi
Hello! I apologize for not responding about your help with the Beyoncé Wiki sooner! You may certainly help out if you want. I am also interested in a skin that uses recent pictures from the album, 4. I have some pages locked until I can get them set up the way I want them, and plan to have everything fully running by mid-December. BeyonceEditor 04:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks really, really nice! I would just want the brown color to be a little lighter. Perhaps, could you also test out a dark red-ish scheme? Thank you so much! BeyonceEditor 00:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lexi, I appreciate your dedication to this Wiki! I guess the color scheme works afterall and the logo looks perfect. However, I have a few other concerns: the background image quality is not very high. Also, for the homepage, I would like a more recent picture of Beyoncé from the '4' era. Perhaps, pictures from recent events/spottings and music video stills. The last thing is that too many changes are being made too fast. I want to be able to keep track of pages but as for now, it seems like they are coming out of nowhere. For the news section, I have that taken care of personally. I update it with the most important/exciting news stories and also post links onto Beyoncepedia's Twitter profile (@Beyoncepedia). Again, thanks for your help and keep up the work! UPDATE: I've revised many of the song pages. You can visit a few to see what I added. That is how they should all be edited. Primarily, I added more information about the song other than "name is the # track off of name." Also, some of the songs' lyrics are incomplete, are unedited, etc. It may be wise to just get rid of the lyrics plug in and paste lyrics that are editable for some. [[User:BeyonceEditor|BeyonceEditor 20:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC)]] Hey LexiLexi, I apologize for deleting blogs/edits that you and other users may have created. I should have let you all know beforehand but we can establish a clear understanding for the future. My main concern is keeping everything uniform and tactful. I wish not for pages and blogs to be copied and pasted or filled with typos and grammatical errors, and this is certainly not to be taken personally. Also, I like to have a positive and careful selection of news stories regarding Beyoncé that I post in the blog section. I personally know a handful of instances where Beyoncé's team were not all too pleased with fan sites posting not-so-appealing or lackluster stories on their sites. I wish for every page to be polished and reflective of Beyoncé in a positive light so that Beyoncepedia serves as a reliable and refined source. Finally, I really do appreciate your contributions to Beyoncepedia despite any deletions. You have helped tremendously and I hope not to stand in your way of contributing. As a heads-up, in coming weeks, I plan to create a new background for the site, improve the homepage/links, and to begin posting a little more news when Beyoncé returns to the scene. Thanks, BeyonceEditor 01:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :)